User talk:JohnsTheName
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:BepisandCheese" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 17:15, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. New articles It's very nice that you are creating new articles for MA, but I would like to ask one favor: please include at least one Star Trek related reference to validate the articles place on this site. For example. Also be sure to wiki-fy to help build the web. Thanks --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:39, July 10, 2017 (UTC) On that note, it is also very counterintuitive to create a new article and then flag it for need citation. The citation should be the catalyst for article, not the motivation for making it useful. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:45, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, I'll try to apply this to the articles I create. If there's any more information you can give me to help me out I'm ALL ears. --BepisandCheese (talk) 19:52, July 10, 2017 (UTC) You forgot to do as i explained above with exercise. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 01:06, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :Yes I know, I'm sorry but sometimes I just can't find citations, but I do try to. --BepisandCheese (talk) 01:08, July 14, 2017 (UTC) The Orville So I have a question, even though it's definitely not canon, should Memory Alpha create a page for The Orville or leave that to wikipedia or some other wiki? BepisandCheese (talk) 01:41, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :The Orville is not a Star Trek production but a Star Trek parody AFAIK. It could be mentioned to start at Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (live action television). 31dot (talk) 02:09, July 24, 2017 (UTC)